So Wrong, Yet So Right
by Gazza-Boy
Summary: Tom Clarkson was not gay. He was a ladie's man through and through. So why, when he catches Finn Sharkey having a 'private' monent in the showers- does everything begin to change? Tom/Finn


It had probably been the worst day of his teaching career to date, and Tom Clarkson couldn't wait to get home. Have a beer or eight and have a serious think about why the hell he decided to go into teaching. Because after what happened less then an hour ago, Tom was thinking that maybe he should report himself to the police or something- because, dude, you just don't do that. It felt incredibly wrong, horrifyingly pathetic but most of all - incredibly liberating. And that's what bother him- that he actually enjoyed it. And God help him, if someone found out because yes, it wouldn't just be end of his teaching career it'd be the end of his fucking life. He'd be locked up with the nonces in some fucking disgusting prison somewhere. But at the same time, and despite how fucking wrong he knew it was, it felt like it had to happen. And now, as he sat at his desk, he was pondering his next move...

_An Hour Earlier_

Marking papers sucked ordinarily, but these papers sucked harder then everything. Were all Year 11's as thick as these? Christ. 'How would you, in your own words, describe William Shakespeare?". Some loser had actually wrote 'A Writer'. Oh wow. Yes Amy Porter, he was a writer. The best fucking writer in the history of writers. What the fuck? Incorrect. Tom needed a beer to get through the rest of these papers because he had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

As he sat down marking the fourth paper out of thirty- THIRTY. Christ, I'm going to be here all night. I might just lose my fucking sanity! Tom realised that he forgot to lock up the boy's locker room after football practise after school. He'd been distracted when Christopher came over and invited him to the pub for a few beers after work, which he had to decline on account of marking papers for a bunch of unbrainy destined to be unemployed forever losers, and by the fighting of Ronan Burley and Kyle Stack after Kyle apparently made a comment about the size of Ronan's cock. Really? These people were meant to be 17. Not fucking 10. So he took them to Karen and totally forgot to lock up after practise and God Karen would fucking kill him on the spot if he'd left it unlocked all night. Like a robber would come in via the boy's changing rooms. The robber would only have to smell that fucking place before he either died or killed himself.

But at least it gave him the chance to leave these fucking papers for five minutes.

He was just about to lock the door when something distracted him. There was someone inside the changing rooms. Christ, maybe there was a robber? But wait... is that moaning? Christ, someone could be getting beat up in there.. or worse. He opened the door, quietly, as not to disturb whatever the fuck was going on in there. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he realised that it was just someone in the shower.

After hours.

Naked.

Tom was about to turn around and run because, shit, this dude was naked and his arse was staring at him in the face. And why was Tom so transfixed by the toned, beautiful bottom? Oh life. I know it's been a while since Little Tom got some action- but christ, this is a teenage lad! You can't be checking out his arse. And he'd been so transfixed by the arse that he failed to realise that said boy's hand was moving at quite a rapid pace in front of him.

Holy Christ of all that is good in the land, the boy is wanking!

And then boy let out a low moan and Tom realised that the lad was Finn Sharkey. He'd remember that groaning anywhere, on account of him always getting into the fights. Shit, turn away and run you disgusting pervert, Tom was saying to himself. But his brain was too transfixed on the arse and the notion that the boy was wanking.

And then Tom realised that he was hard. Incredibly fucking hard and he wanted to kill himself on the spot.

Tom just found the strength to turn around but as he began to walk away, Finn let out a 'fuck yes'. And shit, Tom had to do something about this. Like, now.

Tom felt himself blush at the blatant and obvious ogling of a teenage Finn Sharkey masturbating in the shower. But Finn's tight little arse had him transfixed, mesmerized. Fuck. He was so fucked.

Finn started playing with balls whilst he wanked and Tom couldn't help but feel his own cock stiffen in reponse. Slipping his right hand into his trousers and boxers, Tom had to physically force himself from moaning as his hand began stroking at his own length in reponse to the moans that Finn Sharkey was making.

Tom took a seat on the benches, shit if Finn turned around at this moment and witnessed this, Tom would be facing a fucking lawsuit or something. But then Finn had to go and stick a finger gently up his arsehole as he wanked which sent Tom into a total fucking state and he nearly came on the spot.

Tom pulled out his impressive sized length from his zip on his trousers and began to work his hand up and down it. He was so beyond fucked at this moment that nothing could stop him from staring at Finn as he continued to tease his own arsehole whilst wanking. Finn's groaning became deeper and faster.

It didn't take long for Tom to cum. It took seconds even. Finn let out a groan and a 'Ooh Tom, fuck' and Tom's cock spurted an insane amount of cum all over his trousers and shirt. And then.. Finn turned around and saw Tom.

Tom was sitting on the bench, his now rapidly decreasing cock covered in cum and Finn was horrified. Shocked... But pleased.

Tom quickly tucked his cock back inside his trousers, not like that would help anything. Looking down at himself, he realised that his blue shirt was covered in cum. Fuck.

"Enjoy the show, sir" Finn smirked. And Tom couldn't help but stare at the naked Finn. His chest was toned and slightly hairy and his cock. Well, he was pretty impressive for a 17 year old lad that's for sure. Tom suddenly felt his cock growing stiff again. Bollocks. I am so fired.

"That's not what it looks like... Oh shit. " Tom realised that was probably the most pathetic thing he has ever said.

Then a naked Finn walked over to Tom and whispered in his ear. "I'm so telling Karen about this".

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He knew he deserved it. His career would be ruined all over his penis which had a mind of it's own. "Please.. don't" was all that Tom could manage.

Finn stepped away, and picked up his towel from the floor. "I won't tell if you do something for me".

Tom was transfixed but knew that whatever Finn was thinking, it wouldn't be good. But it would be so far away from good it would be horrendous.

And then he said it, clear as anything. No hint of anything on his face except maybe lust. "Tomorrow night, you take me home.. and fuck me"...


End file.
